In My Heart
by arumi sujatmiko
Summary: Kita selalu mencoba untuk tegar walau tahu itu tidak akan bisa. Bagaikan daun kering dimusim gugur, jatuh dari rantingnya dan siap akan hancur begitu saja. Sama halnya seperti kita, namun adakah kata kita antara kau dan aku? Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, and others/GS/RnR!


**TITLE : In My Heart**

**Main cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, and others**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine**

**Warning : GS , typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance (bingung nentuin genre)**

**RnR Please!**

Kita selalu mencoba untu tegar walau tahu itu tidaka akan bisa. Bagaikan daun kering dimusim gugur, jatuh dari rantingnya dan siap akan hancur begitu saja. Sama halnya seperti kita, namun adakah kata kita antara kau dan aku?

...

_Italic = Flashback_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat dudukku ?"

Seorang anak perempuan menatap heran pada teman laki-lakinya, namun yang ditanya hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan tatapan datar.

Anak perempuan yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae atau yang kerap dipanggil Eunhyuk menatap sebal ke arah teman sebangku barunya itu. Donghae atau Lee Donghae, tiba-tiba hari ini dia dengan sesuka hatinya mengusir teman sebangku Eunhyuk yang lama dan tentu saja itu membuat Eunhyuk marah. Apalagi sebelum menginjak di kelas 3 SMP mereka tak pernah berbicara.

"Baiklah hanya hari ini saja, besok kembalilah ke alammu"

Donghae menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, namun tiba-tiba dia tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di sini" Dipamerkannya seyum yang seolah-olah ingin meremehkan Eunhyuk.

Melihat seyum Donghae yang cukup mengerikan membuat nyali Eunhyuk ciut, digigitnya bibir merah cherrynya berusaha ntuk melepas kegugupan.

"Aku akan melapor ke ibu guru nanti" jawab Eunhyuk ragu.

Donghae kembali terseyum dan itu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk bertambah takut, ditariknya buku tulis yang berada di hadapan Eunhyuk. Tangannya mulai menggores-gores buku tulis tersebut 'COBA SAJA :P'.

...

Pernah kau menghitung berapa banyak waktu yang kita lewati bersama ?

Pernahkah ?

Jika ya, beri tahu aku berapa lama itu ?

...

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti, mengerikan kau tau itu"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis menuju teman sebangkunya yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Diliriknya buku tulis Donghae yang masih bersih. Donghae yang merasa Eunhyuk memandangi buku tulisnyapun merasa kesal karna dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Eunyhuk.

"Nanti akan kutulis, aku bukannya pemalas" jawab Donghae dengan ketus, namun itu terdengar sangat lucu ditelinga Eunhyuk.

Dan sekarang keadaan berbanding terbalik, Eunhyuk enggan melepaskan pandangannya ke Donghae yang sedang asyik menulis yang menurut Eunhyuk itu seperti mencoret-coter buku dengan tulisan yang 'unik'. Kelas yang tadinya tenang tiba-tiba terganggu oleh tawa Eunhyuk yang nyaring. Dan semua perhatianpun Eunhyuk dapatkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi ?"

Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan air minum.

"Tidak"

Donghae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Eunhyuk hari ini, walaupun sebelumnya mereka tidak dekat, namun Donghae tau seperti apa Eunhyuk selama di kelas mengingat mereka sudah satu kelas selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

...

Kau yang selalu memperhatikanku

Mempertanyakanku

Namun aku tak pernah mengubrismu

Salahmu, kenapa kau mau membuang-mebuang waktumu

...

Donghae memandang kursi kosong disebelahnya dengan malas. Sudah 3 hari ini dia duduk sendiri dikarenakan Eunhyuk mendapatkan undangan di salah satu sekolah terkenal di kota tersebut. Diambilnya penanya, tak tahu apa yang merasukinya tanganya mulai bergerak menulis nama Eunhyuk di mejanya.

"Aku tahu ini, tapi aku ragu apa kau akan tahu"

Dipandanginya ukiran nama Eunhyuk yang dibuatnya di atas mejanya dengan nanar. Dielusnya ukiran itu, berharap rasa rindunya akan sedikit terobati tapi sayang semua itu tak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"

Aktivitas Donghae terhenti ketika suara seseorang yang dikenalnya terdengar.

"Tidak ada" jawab Donghae dengan malas dan tatapan yang tetap tertuju pada ukirannya.

Lawan bicaranya yang dikenal dengan nama Siwon itu tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangan Donghae dengan paksa, dan terlihatlah ukiran itu. Siwon terseyum meremehkan ketika mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Donghae.

"Sampai kapan ?"

Donghae menatap Siwon dengan heran, dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan Siwon yang menyelidik itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri ? Kau tahu jika ia tidak akan benar-benar sekolah di sini lagi walau dia menerima beasiswa itu"

Donghae yang mengetahui kemana alur pembicaraan ini mulai tampak berpikir sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas berharap akan mendapatkan serangkaian kata-kata perlawanan, namun apa lagi yang akan dia berikan untuk mengelak dari semua kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya ini. Karna sekuat apapun dia mengelak dan melawan, itu hanya sia-sia. Karna semua yang dikatakan Siwon adalah kebenaran.

Donghae kembali menatap ukiranya dengan nanar, diusapnya dengan lembut seolah tak ingin ukiran itu terkena oleh debu.

"Kau tahu ini tidak akan pernah berhasil"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mencoba menerima semua kenyataan-kenyataan yang memang benar adanya. Benar jika semua ini tidak akan pernah berhasil.

...

Eunhyuk menatap jadwal pelajarannya dengan sebal, setelah tiga hari melewati serangkaian tes ini dan itu yang membuat otaknya sangat kenyang dan ternyata selama dia tidak bersekolah banyak sekali tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Ini menyebalkan, aku harap besok aku bisa keluar dari sana"

Dilemparnya buku tulisnya karna merasa lelah dengan semua angka-angka yang sedari kemarin selalu menemaninya tanpa bosan. Dihembuskannya nafas dengan berat ketika mengingat teman sebangkunya.

"Apa yang kupirkan"

Tanya Eunhyuk sendiri sambil melihat pena pemberian dari Donghae untuknya.

_Flashback._

_Taman samping kelas merupakan tempat yang pas untuk menghilangkan penat, bunga dan pohon-pohon yang tak hentinya-hentinya bergoyang karna tiupan angin akan terlihat seperti menari. Eunhyuk tak akan pernah bosan untuk berdiam diri di taman ini, dan jangan lupakan suasana damainya. _

_"Ehhmm"_

_Eunhyuk cukup terkejut ketika ada suara yang mengusiknya, mengingat tempat ini jarang dikunjungi murid sekolah ini. Namun dia tak merasa heran lagi ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang mengusiknya lagi. Donghae teman sebangkunya yang sangat menyebalkan, menurut Eunhyuk._

_"Ada apa ?"_

_Tanya Eunhyuk dengan enggan sambil tetap memejamkan matanya._

_"I-ini aku punya sesuatu untukmu"_

_Namun belum lagi Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan melirik Donghae untuk melihat apa sesuatu itu, si lawan bicara sudah berlari dan tergeletaklah sebuah pena dengan hiasaan berwana permata merah di bagian atasnya dan pena tersebut dililitkan dengan sebuah kertas menggunakan pita biru._

**_Pena ini akan membawa keberuntungan untukmu_**

...

Kau yang memulai bukan ?

Mulai namun jangan pernah hentikan, jangan pernah

Sebelum aku yang memohon padamu

...

"Aku benar-benar akan pergikan ? "

Mata coklat itu menatap kosong, pikiran berkecamuk segala hal. Dia tak pernah menduga bila akan benar-benar meninggalkan kota kecil yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya ini.

"Aku kira mereka hanya bercanda saat itu"

Dia masih tetap dengan pikirannya sendiri tak memperdulikan orang yang disampinya. Hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang hendak memecahkannya, biarkanlah rasa kecewa yang mengisi keheningan ini.

"Kau, bisa kau menjaganya untukku ?"

Lagi-lagi anak perempuan bermata coklat itu yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk berkata hal yang tidak dimengerti lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Eunhyuk terseyum mendengar respon temannya, diambilnya setangkai daun kering yang berada dihadapannya. Dipandanginya daun itu cukup lama dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku sudah tau sejak dulu, bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi daun kering" Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

"Dan akan hancur dengan sangat mudahnya"

**TBC**

Astaga gak tau kenapa pingin banget ngetik sesuatu dan ternyata aku masih bisa mengetik dengan imajinasi yang pas2an ini –" sesuatu memang. Mau curhat dikit, waktu nulis ini keadaan sangat tidak memungkinkan. Sehabis pulang sekolah dengan keadaan mata berat aku berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengetik (?) gak kebayang capeknya pergi jam 6 pagi balik maghrib dan belum lagi ngerjain tugas, nekat. Satu kata. Well, sejujurnya aku seneng karna bisa ngetik ini serahlah mau capek ato gak. Last mohon maaf untuk semua penulisan yang salah, gak sempet edit ^^ maaf...maff...


End file.
